


Serendipity

by hold_my_tea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_my_tea/pseuds/hold_my_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly Hooper and Sebastian Moran bump into each other at cemetery. They discuss the man they came to see and share memories. Although they think their meeting is luck, the universe is never so lazy. (one-shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

The sky was dense with clouds and it looked as if it would rain at any moment. Molly didn’t concern herself with the weather at the moment because she was busy with her job and performing her latest autopsy. It was just a simple homicide but the police needed the bullet to be extracted. There wasn’t any sort of motive to the killing and that made the police confused.  
It didn’t take long for her to finish her work and she was ready for her shift to be over. Removing her gloves, she wiped her brow and sighed before looking at the clock. With a smile, she walked over to pick up her things and walk out of the morgue.  
She had planned on going home later and to sit on the sofa with Toby for the rest of the night but she had to make a quick stop first. She headed to the nearest flower shop and bought a single red carnation. She knew the symbolism behind it and thought it was perfect for him. She didn’t need to hurry; it wasn’t as if Jim’s grave was going anywhere.

 

Sebastian Moran was currently on a rooftop and watching his target. He had become a freelance sniper since Jim had died and his current mission came in from an anonymous client. He still ran the empire but it was not nearly as vast as it once had been. He was comfortable in Europe and certain parts of Asia right now and he was happy to keep it going in memory of the Irish bastard.  
Moran pulled the trigger and watched the target fall to the ground through his scope. He smiled as he took the pieces of his rifle apart and placed them into his duffel bag. Slinging the bag over his shoulder he calmly climbed down the fire escape and disappeared into the flow of people. No one was even aware a murder had taken place in the building next door and it would be a few days until they did.  
He calmly walked down the street and passed a liquor store. He paused in his tracks before walking inside and buying a bottle of scotch and continuing on his way. ‘It’s not a long walk,’ he thought to himself looking down at the bottle he just purchased. He just hoped it would be good enough.  
About twenty minutes later, Sebastian was walking into the cemetery and looked up at the sky. He frowned at the clouds being so dense but he couldn’t help that. He was just hoping for a sunnier day.  
He walked among the headstones in search of his prize before finally stumbling upon it. It was just a simple stone. Nothing flashy about it which is probably the only thing that was never extravagant about the man. The headstone was written simply. Nothing inscribed on it except Jim’s name, year of birth and death date. Jim never saw a need for a fancy grave when he was dead and gone.  
Sebastian sat his duffel bag to the side and sat down in the grass in front of the grave. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a shot glass and the scotch. He opened the top and poured half the bottle out over the grave then poured some into the shot glass. “It’s always nice to have a drink. Wouldn’t you agree, you sick Irish bastard?”  
Sebastian downed the shot and sighed heavily. He looked to the bottle before shaking his head and pouring the rest out over the grave. He felt that Jim could use it more than him. This was a tradition to Sebastian. After every successful mission, he would share a drink with Jim. Even now, after the man was gone, Sebastian continued that tradition.  
Sebastian was about to get up and leave when he heard footsteps approaching. He slowly reached back into his bag to grab a silenced pistol when he turned to look over his shoulder. He visibly relaxed when he saw it was only a girl. “Can I help you?” He asked in a condescending manner.

 

Molly had arrived at the cemetery just in time to see the tall blonde man with a duffel bag approach the same grave she planned on visiting. She stood back and watched him from a distance as he began to pour some kind of liquid over the grave. Molly assumed it was alcohol but she couldn’t tell from where she was.  
It took some time but Molly found the courage to approach the grave while the man was still seated. When she heard the man speak in a rough voice, she stopped in her tracks. She twirled the flower in her fingers for a moment, feeling a little intimidated by the larger man.  
“I- I just came to visit the grave is all. I knew him at one point in my past…” Molly explained but didn’t really want to reveal how she knew him right now. Although he lied to her when he was working in IT, she still had feelings for him and thought his memory needed to be respected.  
Sebastian slowly stood to his feet to get a better look at the girl. He looked her over and noted she seemed nervous, small in frame, and she worked at Bart’s going by her lab coat. It didn’t take a genius to know that this was Molly Hooper. The sniper recalled Jim telling him about the mouse of a girl and how innocent she was but he never imagined he would meet her. “Yeah… I knew him too. Good man, although his choices were questionable.”  
“Yes, I have to agree. I mean, he did terrible things but I thought he was good,” Molly nodded her head and shifted her weight nervously. Jim was a good man and nothing could change that. He always went after what he wanted and Molly respected that.  
She felt even more intimidated by the man now that he was standing to his feet. He looked much bigger now. Molly didn’t bother wondering how he knew Jim for she knew he was most likely an employee of sorts. She took a few steps forward and offered out a hand to the man, “I’m Molly. Molly Hooper. It’s nice to meet you, Mr…”  
“Moran. Sebastian Moran,” he replied and shook her hand. He thought her hand felt very tiny and fragile in his own but that was part of the description Jim had given him when describing her.  
Molly felt a tiny smile cross her face at knowing his name. She looked at him again before slowly stepping around him to place the red carnation on the grave. “It means that I miss him very much…” she mumbled. The red carnation was a symbol of an aching heart and missing something or someone that is no longer around. “He… he was very nice to me, despite his lies.”  
He didn’t understand why she was telling him the symbolism of a flower but he didn’t question it. He understood the morgue girl cared for Jim and still cared in some form or another. “He could be nice when he wanted to be but the bastard could be annoying as hell,” Moran chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. He let a smile break out across his face and looked down at Molly, “He would have these nicknames for people and some were just awful but others I didn’t mind so much. He was fond of calling me Tiger.”  
Molly couldn’t help but chuckle at Sebastian’s nickname. The mere thought of this man having a nickname made her realize he must have been close to Jim in a way she couldn’t imagine. “He called me his little mouse at times. I always saw myself as a mouse and thought it was cute. I guess he thought we were his pets in a way? He called pet as well. I didn't mind...”  
“Yeah but I always said if he called me a pet, he would wake up with a nasty surprise in his bed,” Sebastian laughed in return. He had made good on his threat as well. After the first time Jim had done it, Sebastian had taken a stray cat and let it into Jim’s room. The animal shed all over Jim’s bed and even defecated on one of the suits he had laid out. Sebastian had his pay docked to cover the cleaning but he always thought it was funny to see Jim angry.  
Molly laughed along with Sebastian as she remembered her own memories about Jim and wondered how many more Sebastian might have. She didn’t want to bother him anymore so she gave tiny wave of her hand, “It was nice meeting you, Sebastian. Maybe I’ll see you again?”  
“Y- yeah…” he mumbled and looked to the ground for a moment then back up to Molly. He thought she was nice and wanted to talk with her longer but could tell she wanted to go. Picking up his duffel bag, he began to walk away from Molly but stopped. He quickly jogged back over to her and stood in front of her to keep her from moving any further for now. She could step around him if she chose but he wanted to ask her a question. “Do you want to go get a coffee sometime? Share stories, maybe have dinner as well?”  
Molly was surprised to see the man had jogged back around to stop her and even more surprised when he asked his question. She had recently broken things off with Tom and needed someone she could relate to. Sebastian seemed to be the understanding type. She pondered it for a moment before giving him a tiny nod of her head. “I would love too… Tiger,” she smirked at the use of his nickname and Molly couldn’t help but notice he was smirking as well.

 

Over on the other side of the cemetery, the dark clouds parted long enough to reveal someone watching the two next to the plain headstone. If anyone had been looking, they would have seen him but no one ever sees him unless he chooses to be seen. Leaning against the tree, Jim Moriarty sighed, “How long have you been watching me?”  
Sherlock Holmes walked up behind Jim and looked over his shoulder at Molly and Sebastian conversing. He kept his eyes trained on them as they walked out of the cemetery and into a cab. “Since they arrived. Never thought you would actually care.”  
“We’ve been over this before. You’re me and I am you. If you feel sentiment towards your friends, then what does that say about me?” Jim replied without turning around to look at the detective. He didn’t think it would be too difficult of a problem to understand.  
Sherlock pursed his lips as he took in Jim’s words. He was silent for a minute but he finally broke the silence with a revelation. “Serendipity. Everything coming together to fit perfectly to cause a chance meeting between them. That’s what they will think and they will be happy. A murder without motive and an anonymous client. Easy enough situations to manipulate and bring people together, although I do have one question for you. Why?”  
Jim closed his eyes to think before finally turning to look at Sherlock. He gave him a knowing look before reaching up and patting the man on the face, “You know why, darling.” He didn’t say another word as he began to walk away from the cemetery and the detective.  
Sherlock did know why. Two people that cared too much and deserved to be happy needed each other. Molly and Moran needed someone in their lives and Sherlock understood precisely what Jim had done and why he had done it.  
Sherlock listened to Jim’s footsteps and thought he should take his own advice. Even the loneliest people needed someone. With a tiny smile, Sherlock turned on his heels and jogged to catch up with Jim. He didn’t say a word as he hooked his fingers into the criminal’s. Jim gave Sherlock’s hand a tiny squeeze and led him over to a waiting car.


End file.
